Aaron
by emu FTW
Summary: Aaron never was the brightest but everyone has there own story. Inspired by "Welcome to the World of Gleek Facebook" by BM22OwenstinaKB


Hello again!

This is properly my quickest response I have ever had to a review on FF I have ever done! :D

So a while back during "some days" (which I look back on and GOD THAT SUCKED! I promise to edit it before I ever even THINK of making it a 2-shot) I received a review from Jennyanydots asking if I could do a hurt/comfort fic for Trent. When I first saw this I won't lie I did panic as I am such a sap I didn't think of pulling this off especially with Trent who I have only recently realised just how sassy he is. However when writing this there was an update on the wonderful "Welcome to the World of Gleek Facebook" by BM22OwenstinaKB (SERIOUSLY!READ THIS! It'll make you laugh, cry, Swear everything!) And upon reading it I found myself wondering bout Aaron, the Britney of the Warblers in the story. Add a lil bit of Blaine's past and give you my attempt at a hurt/comfort/ with a bit of friendship on the side :D I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have writing it! I also hope this can count as the hurt and comfort fic that you wanted!

WARNINGS: contains innuendos from Jordan/Jordan related stuff (basically mentions of sex related items) , bullying, Blangst (Blaine+angst for those who don't know) and mentions of deaths. Also maybe expect some OOC from Blaine at parts.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or most of the OC's in this story. Glee belongs to Ryan whats-his-face-who-i-think-is-cool-due-to-his-massive-hat-collection where as Aaron and everyone else except for Prince Tubby and Princess Tubba (2 cats) belongs to BM22OwenstinaKB. I also do not own "Hey there Delilah" from the plain white T's.

* * *

_(12 years ago)_

Aaron sat in his room with lady Tubbington. He liked Lady Tubbington she always listened to him even when she was asleep. She was magical like that, sometimes more so than nutella. Today a boy in his class had told him that if was able to eat something that had came from here that he would be magical too. Excited he had raced home tonight and tried to eat a piece of her poppy as the only other thing that could come from her was prince tubby which he new was a big no-no as mummy had told him Lady Tubbington loves the prince as much as she love him.

The voices down stair grew loader, casing him to tighten his grip on the cat. He didn't get what was so wrong; he only wanted to be as magical as Lady Tubbington. And the boy told him what to do to do it. So why were mummy, daddy and Mrs. Bee talking and shouting downstairs? Picking up the cat, he plodded across the hallway and onto the top three steps. As he sat down, he felt the cat purr against him. Aaron cuddled the cat and listen to the adults. That's was another thing her was told at school, to listen to people and smile. He didn't get told off by daddy for doing that.

"…..the class is no different from the normal group; in fact it would be-"

"ARE YOU SAYING MY SON IS STUPID?"

Aaron whined at his daddy's comment. Why was daddy shouting, he hated it when daddy was shouting! He herd the voices continue to talk, always about him. He still didn't know what he did wrong. He did what the boy said and that's what you go to school for, to learn things are do what they tell you to do. So why was daddy mad?

Cuddling to Lady Tubbington tighter, he shut his eyes and wished for the talking to stop.

* * *

_(7 years ago)_

Aaron got pushed to the ground again shutting his eyes as he hit the floor. He wined a little as the other boys kept chucking their apple cores and banana peals at him.

"Get up stupid!"

Aaron did what he said only to get pushed down again. He really did not see the point of this. Why where they telling him to get up when they just kept pushing him down again. He knew it wasn't a game any more but he really didn't see the point of it. Also the food chucking seems as pointless as well. Why waste good food? And for all the skins and cores why where they chucking them at him? It would seem to make more sense to just put them in the bin. What was the point?

"I said get up! Which part of get up don't you understand?"

Aaron just lay there pretending to be a possum. Possums were cool. They had learnt about them the other week in biology. Apparently it's a wild animal that when threatened it pretended to be dead. He didn't know what threatened mean and only had a hunch what pretend could be but at this right minute a possum seemed to be a good animal to act like. Aaron laid there for a few minutes till the food chucking stopped and could see shadows cover his eyes, even though they were shut.

(He really didn't understand how that worked but every time he tried to ask he just got confused so in the end he decided it was something he could go without knowing)

"Dude, d'ya thinks he's dead?"

Internally Aaron smiled, though his face didn't show in. They would know that he wasn't dead if he smiled and they would start chucking food again. Instead he simply replied; "No I'm just being a possum."

Silence filled the air and for a second he thought that the mean kids had left. Then the laughing came. It was load and hollow and was filled with insults at him even though he just laid there. He could hear it grow distant and enter the hall ways. It was only when he sat up and looked around and knew that they were gone that he openly cried.

As soon as he found out that people laughed at him he got upset. He could cope with the name calling as he knew it was true, that he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. It wasn't the food chucking that upset him as he could rationalise it sometimes in his head when he wasn't fining it a waste so he could pick it up and eat it. Hell even the locker slamming and the toilet spin he could some what cope with as he knew that they were bored and that he was an easy target (though he still didn't like it)

It was the laughing that got him.

He knew that the laughing was at him.

He knew that they found him funny just case he was a little slow and didn't understand everything.

He knew that they found it funny that his mummy was in hospital due to a car crash and that she may be asleep for a very long time if she didn't wake up soon.

He knew that they knew how they found it funny that his daddy had left home a month ago as mummy and daddy had a really big argument.

He knew that they found it funny that he talks to Lady Tubbington as if she was his only friend.

He knew that they didn't know she was his only friend.

And he DEFINATLY knew that they knew that it was laughing that got to him the most and that he always cried when they did.

* * *

_(5 years ago)_

Aaron sat in the hospital bed with his arm in a plaster. He never really liked hospitals. They change people and always smelt funny along with everything was never clean. Even when it was people say its clean it's never was as someone would have to clean it 5 minutes later however long that was. After mummy went in after her car accident she came out a different person. Before she was really nice and care and could sometimes understand how Aaron felt. Now she was really strict and mean. She didn't come home that much. Not that he minded as much cause Daddy was here and was sat next to him chatting away to him.

He liked his daddy more now. When he was younger his daddy was like how his mum is now and was really tight. But after the accident he was there in minutes of both Aaron and his mum entering the hospital. He was happier now too and for some reason liked to give him lots of hugs. Aaron liked hugs. Hugs mean that he was going to be okay. He wouldn't actually mind a hug now but doctor bug face had told him the hugs were not allowed as the jump had hurt his arm and rib and leg very badly and he had to rest them not that he was sure how a rib could be rested.

His dad was talking to him about the football game that happened last Friday as a way of team building but is wasn't really as most of the men just wanted to just play in the outside. He listened to how even though his dads team beat the younger team he still needs to be careful otherwise he'll be joining him in the hospital bed with him due to his knee. He listens to how mum was busy and couldn't make it. He even listened to the doctor telling him what was going to happen once they get out of the hospital. He listen to the doctor ask if there was anything else.

Aaron raised his head and looked at the doctor. He saw the man pull a face after staring at him for a few minutes before pulling his dad outside. This time he couldn't hear what they were talking about but he still knew it was about him. The man was properly telling his dad off for allowing Aaron to stare at him. He knew it was wrong as it was something mummy had always told him was rude but there was something there. He heard it in the silence that followed that the doctor wanted to say something but it never came up. He was even going to ask the question if the doctor hadn't turned away.

Aaron sighed and laid his head back down on the pillow.

He could really do with a magical hug from Lady Tubbington right about now.

* * *

_(2 years ago)_

Hogwarts was a big school. It was much bigger than his last and was even fancier on the inside sort of like the TARDIS. The big glass light things that he could never remember what they were called hung on the ceiling in a stairway. It was mesmerising how the light hit it and how it had not fallen down. Surely the size of it was not something that could be held up by a simple piece of string that he would play with Lady Tubbington and Prince Tubby with. There had to be an extra support system to it. Wandering around in a circle he looked for this support.

That was the thing with Aaron, whilst he didn't know some thing he always looked for a reason why things are like they are such as where does the light in light bulbs come from? How can the Eiffel Tower stand up when it is so big? And which really did come first: the chicken or the egg? (However that one was solved along time ago)

He wandered into a circle more until he saw the top on the light thingy bring held to the ceiling by a big rope. However instead of being tied around and had a lever system to it instead had a simple knot in place over a piece of metal. He pulled a face.

"Um, are you okay? You look a little lost?"

Aaron didn't move his head to even take note of the person's presence, he was too busy trying to decide if that light thingy was safe or not. He heard the person's foot steps come closer to him as the said person continued to talk, "its pretty awesome isn't it? I remember the first time I came to Dalton it was the first thing I saw. Couldn't-"

"It's not safe…"

The stranger blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry what?"

Aaron turned his head to face the voice. It belonged to the student, in a dark navy blazer with a red pin line. He looked smaller than him but seemed genially confused although Aaron didn't pay much attention to that. He couldn't help but notice not only did he look like Harry Potter, but also Harry Potter's crazy head of hair. It was like bird birds nest on the top of his head but only well kept. Staring closer at it Aaron saw that actually it had is really well kept when it wasn't hiding the big bruise under Harry Potter's shirt. The two locked eyes for a moment both confused by each others existence.

"How come you're not wearing you uniform Harry?" Aaron asked. Harry Potter continued to stare at him before looking down at his clothes. It wasn't the uniform he had imagined Harry wearing to Hogwarts in the books. Daddy had told him that books and films were never the same but he never read anything about a blazer in it. Harry Potter looked back at him and scratched his messy hair.

"Um I think you may have the wrong person here, I'm not harry, I'm Blaine and this is the school uniform." Aaron didn't believe him. He knew at this right minute he was right but he decided to let go of the topic. He could help Harry another day find his way home and instead when back to staring the light thingy. Harry Potter walked up to him a little bit closer asking, "What did you mean the Chandelier isn't safe?"

"Its not safe, look you see that rope that's attached to the wall…right…." he gabbed the Harry Potter's hand and made it point to the ceiling large sting. "….there? It's not secure; if they don't fix it it'll hurt some one when it falls." The stranger, now officially called as Harry as it would only make since he was in Hogwarts and Harry Potter was too long to keep saying in his head, stared at the space where Aaron had him pointing confused.

"Are you sure? It seems pretty tight up there like its not going to fall," Aaron nodded vigorously though Harry still didn't seem to believe him, "well if you want I can talk to the principle later, he may not believe me though being a freshman and all." The stranger looked at him and Aaron at the Stanger. Aaron however just smiled. That's what the teachers told him as well as his daddy, just smile.

"Its okay harry, Dumbledore always listen to the students." Aaron then turned walked away leaving Harry a confused state. After a few minutes however he shook his head and ran after him shouting, "Hey! Wait! I told you I'm not Harry! I'm Blaine!"

* * *

_(1 year, 10 months ago)_

As the year progressed, Aaron found out more things about his school. The first thing he learned was that it was somehow not Hogwarts he was at but somewhere known as Dalton. He also learned that it was an all male school, which he still didn't really understand what that meant, as well as that his room mate was sadly indeed not Harry Potter but a boy called Blaine Anderson. He didn't know much about Blaine as he often kept to himself but he had considered him his first ever friend. A couple of times the two has bumped into each other in the hallway whilst Aaron was on the way to water the ducks and had even heard Blaine him stick up for him to a couple of guys in his group of friends who would tease him which gave him small amounts of bumble bee's in the belly.

Within two months of being there he also learn that he had been right about the light thingy too (which he still didn't know what it was called) and how Blaine wasn't quite right. Rather luckily the light thingy had fallen during lesson and no one was hurt except Blaine which confused Aaron greatly as he was next to him in the lesson when it crashed. As soon as the whole student population saw the light thingy on the floor smashed Blains face had turned and it looked like he was in pain the rest of the time. It wasn't till they were back in their dorm that Blaine looked at him like a little lost puppy and started to cry.

Panicking Aaron ran over to him. He didn't like seeing people cry. Crying was never good. He remembered when mummy was in hospital due to the crash that daddy cried a lot then as daddy had though mummy was going to sleep and that he would never tell her how much he loved her. He also remember hearing his daddy cry after Prince Tubby went to sleep for a very long time in their back garden after being pushed by the car…..he cried a lot that day…

Shaking his head out to get that thought of it he walked up to Blaine and put his arm around him asking what's wrong. That's what his daddy did when he was in hospital crying. Blaine looked at him however and shoved him off and stormed out of the room. Aaron pulled a face and followed him. It was rude not answering people and pushing people was just mean. He learned that from the bullies.

He followed Blaine for a good half hour around the school from walking to running, talking to demanding for him to stop and talk to him. It wasn't until they had reached the boys bathroom Blaine stopped and shouted "Why won't you leave me alone!" Aaron blinked two times before recomposing his poker face. _Again with the rudeness_ he thought_ you would think people at school would have told him it was polite to ask._

"I was following you case you didn't tell me what was wrong. I was just doing what any other friend would do." he justified. Blaine turned round and ran his hands through his hair and laughed causing Aaron to flinch. He didn't like that laugh, it wasn't a happy laugh but it didn't sound like a "lets make fun of Aaron and get him to jump out of a two story car park" laugh. It sounds a bit bitter and freaky.

"Friend….of course….cause that's what friends do right?..." he was starting to smile now but Aaron didn't feel the happiness smiling was meant to give. Instead it was that strange sense of fore bonding…or something likes that….. That something was about to explode. Reluctantly Aaron nodded and Blaine started laugh again. Think it was the right thing to do; Aaron smiled and laughed hesitantly as well with him.

SMASH!

Blaine punched the wall causing Aaron to take a step back now afraid. He didn't know Blaine could be so violent! And scary! And unstable since Blaine was punching the floor. Panicking, he reached for his phone but cursed when he remembered that he had left it in his bag in his room. Curing he put all his attention back to Blaine who was still punching the floor.

"Case," PUNCH! "That's," PUNCH! "WHAT," PUNCH! "FRIENDS!" punch! "do!" he pull hi hand into one final punch however he never reached that far and instead fell into a foetal position on the floor crying. Hovering a moment to make sure that he wasn't going to be made a punch bag again like he was in 9th grade, Aaron slowly walked towards him. When close enough he lifted Blaine up off the floor and hugged him. He didn't see Blaine's face as the crazy hair had some how came loose whilst running and as result was unleashed again. But that didn't mean he couldn't feel the tears flowing and that he couldn't feel him grip onto him tighten. The two stayed there comforting each other for some time before the sniffing finally stopped. Aaron started to move the hair away from his eye and tried to look at his face however Blaine would always turn his head in the opposite direction.

"Wes," he heard Blaine mumble very faintly, "… and David…I need Wes and David…" Aaron didn't move straight away. He remembered when mummy was in hospital and he told dad he wanted to see her that his dad let got till a little while later as his dad knew that really Aaron wanted to still be hugged.

And Blaine defiantly needed a hug now.

"Please…" he asked in a weak voice. Aaron sighed and let go of Blaine, letting him lean against the wall. Aaron still couldn't see his eyes which were worrying him as it could have been a demon making Blaine act this way but he didn't know. As he stood up to leave the bath room a paused for a moment before turning back to face Blaine. His head was now facing the floor and he had started to cuddle one of his legs. His knuckles were bleeding and properly broken but in the end the only thing Aaron found that came out of his mouth was "if you need me I'm here" before leaving the toilets.

As he walked down the hall way two boys ran straight past him and into the toilets. Aaron didn't stop though not till he got to his room to lay down sighing. He didn't move for the rest of the evening, not when the ambulance came, not when the Asian boy came in to get Blaine's stuff and asked if he was okay, not even when principle Dumbledore came in to ask what had happened.

All he wanted was one of Lady Tubbington hugs.

* * *

_(1 year, 6 months ago)_

After Blaine's break down in the toilets, he didn't see him much again after that. Very quickly Blaine and his dorm were changed as all his stuff was taken away and Aaron didn't get a new room mate after that as it was too late in the year. His stuff was cleared away and before long it was almost like he was never there in the first place. He still saw him around Dalton (which turns turns out is Hogwarts but in disguise as he was sure in the bathroom the other day he saw a moving picture) however the two never spoke. Rather quickly after taking a week off school to recover Blaine had been recruited to the warblers and was making new friends.

Not that Aaron minded. Freshmen year was coming to a close soon and he could honestly say even with all the drama that had taken place at the start the year had it was one of the best years of his life. Sure he still had no friends and Lady Tubbington was still gabling but that's okay. He knew that they could both get through this together and since no one had actually been mean to him it had been a pretty good year overall. At this moment in time he was sitting in the cafeteria eating the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he had made when a light tap came on his shoulder. Turning round, he saw three boys standing behind him. The first one was the larger with a certain coil to his hair. He had recognized him from some of the other warblers calling him "sassy warbler" however the two had never actually met. The others behind him were Jeff and Nick as he seen them from class. The group and Aaron stared for a while whilst the two at the back looked at each other uncomfortable.

"We saw that you were sitting on your own for lunch and thought that you could use a couple of other amigos to join you for lunch!" the sassy warbler said showing a million dollar smile. Aaron looked at him confused trying to understand what amigo meant.

"I don't know what you just said but okay" he said finally giving in. the two boys behind Sassy Warbler looked each other hesitantly unlike their comrade who just slotted himself against Aaron and started to chat away idly to him. As time went on Aaron finally started to feel more at ease but he couldn't help but feel used or that feeling he felt before Blaine freaked out. For the moment however he enjoyed the feeling of happiness whilst it lasted. That last time he felt this happy was when prince was born.

The feeling was short lived however when Trent (Whose name it turned out wasn't sassy warbler) stood up to wave people over. It would make sense the hall was busy and he was sitting on a pretty big table on his own. He didn't mind though by this point he knew that they aren't going to pick on him like the other kids did. They might start to ignore him like everyone else did but again that's okay. What wasn't okay however when the Asian boy who got Blaine stuff walking up to him with said boy on tow. The two locked eyes for a moment before Blaine muttered something about needing to go. Asian boy tried to stop him however the guy behind Blaine told him to let him go because he's properly got a bone in his trousers (Aaron still doesn't understand that one, even now)

Aaron saw Asian boy sigh and sit down. The other guy just stared at Aaron for a few second before grinning brightly and shook his hand introducing himself as Jordan and asked if he was still a virgin (whatever that was). This got him a slap from another boy who joined the group shortly afterwards called himself Thad and the Asian boy Wes. Conversation was light and brief for a while until Aaron asked what was sticking out of Wes's pocked. Aaron wasn't sure how even missed it as his grandma had always said that he was pretty good a finding things to which his grandpa had said before taking off for the holiday with grandma that it ran in the jeans. He didn't really understand what jeans had to do with it but for some reason grandma just laughed. The whole group went quite for a moment before grabbing Wes who was fighting them away. He didn't understand why they were fighting. Friends don't fight right? Within three seconds though Thad had pulled out the object (a small hammer) and the whole group proceeded in laughing at Wes. At first he didn't understand why but as the group continued to tease Wes about the hammer he realised that it was actually quite funny with Wes pulling funny faces and he started to laugh too.

The group continued talking for a while as Aaron listened in on the conversations. He listened to Jordan talking about Sugar and Candy while watching Thad pull a strange face as he spoke; he listened to Wes talk about Mr Bang-Bang at the last warbler meeting. He even listen to Jeff comparing different fried chicken, to which he even joined in and said how he was a vegetarian after the kids at his old school tried to get him to eat three dead birds, two southern friend mice and dog poop. The whole table though went quite after this point, some just staring at each other whilst others at him. Aaron panicked and gulped. It was times like these he knew he had said something wrong. He did it before how he said back in elementary that Jesus wasn't real to his Christian teacher. Needless to say he learned quickly from that one.

However something about this silence was different. It wasn't as though no one had anything to say it but something was there, like it had with doctor bug face that in that silence something or someone had wanted Aaron to say something though he didn't know what. In the end it was Nick who filled the silence.

"Why?"

That's when it happened. It was a strange feeling at first. It was like everyone in the room had turn on a thousand light bulbs in his head at once. Like a massive fan cleared all the fog in his head and pained a bright yellow brick road and had it flashing tell him 'this way'. It was like a million things that Aaron could never explain happened all at once and he new something with out being told.

For the first time in his life, Aaron had a brainwave.

Standing up he excused him self from the table and ran out of the cafeteria and back into the school. In the back ground he heard Nick this time calling him back however he wasn't going to stop. He had to find Blaine and let him know that he understand what it is like to have the mean people hurt you. He wandered around the building a bit till he found the person he was looking for staring up at where the light thingy (he still had no idea what it was called) had been. Unlike earlier, Blaine now had a guitar case on his back along with his bag in his hand rather him wearing it. Aaron approached him slowly.

"I told you it wasn't safe," he said calmly causing Blaine to casually turn round and face him, "It needed a leverage system. That way it could be taken down safely without cutting the rope. A back up lock would have been good too but that might have been a bit much." Blaine however shook his head and looked back up at the roof.

"No, a lock would have been good, along with telling the teachers it wasn't safe," he paused for a moment and sighed before walking over and taking a seat on the stairway. He looked round the whole room whilst running his hands through his hair. "When I first came here I thought things would instantly get better but it didn't…"

And for the next half hour Blaine retold his story to Aaron about his coming out, his bullying and inedible his transfer. And for once, Aaron really didn't mind listening. When he finally finished telling him his story, he gave Blaine that hug he knew the Harry always did deserve but never got from Luna.

* * *

_(8 months ago)_

Summer had come about very fast Aaron, even faster was his friendship with Blaine being rebuilt from scratch. As it turns out both boys lived relatively close to each other so the two met up frequently over summer. Today was one of those days when neither felt like going out. Instead they were relaxing in Aaron's room with Lady Tubbington and Princess Tubba who had taking a liking to Blaine.

Blaine had been playing his guitar for a while now and every now and again started to turn it ever so slightly not that Aaron could tell. Grandpa used to have a guitar and was forever and a day. Not that baby Aaron ever noticed, he just wanted his Grandpa to show him how to play. At this current time however said boy was giving Lady Tubbington a lecture about how he knew that she was taking up gambling again. He was about to bring up the deadly topic of her smoking habits when he heard Blaine starting sing.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true  
_

It was strange hear Blaine sing. So many times they had been in the same room together and Blaine had always had his guitar out but each other them times he was always performing. It never felt truly natural. Depending on the situation was how her performed. When with his friends he would start to put on a big smile and laugh and apparently start to climb on furniture where as if he was performing in front of the school he became straight and polite. Now as he sang, it was with no one watching with out a care in the world and was ease and he didn't have to act like he did on the first few months at Dalton/Hogwarts (he wasn't sure which it was anymore).

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen  
Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side  
_

It also became very clear why he was the current lead singer of the warblers. Aaron didn't know if he have ever had lessons or was just a natural talent however he could easily tell this came easy too him. Blaine's fingers moved fast on the guitar as if he was physic and his voice hit notes like it was as easy as talking. Even hearing him sing was infectious and made him want to sing along too despite having never sung a song before in his life.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

By this point Aaron finally gave in a stated to sing along beating Blaine to sing the next verse.

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good  
_

Blaine looked up and saw Aaron singing along. Truthfully he had no expected the other too sing let alone beat him with singing the next bit. However there he was singing away truly lost in the moment. Smiling, he continued to play along with his guitar as Aaron shut his eyes to belt out the next verse.

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away, I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all  
_

At this points Aarons eyes opened and looked at Blaine for reassurance that he was singing the right way. With his fellow amigo (which he had Trent explain to him that it meant friend in Spanish, the language of space) nodding and giving his fully puppy dog happy smile, the two continued the rest of the song together.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
_But they've got planes and trains and cars_  
_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_  
_Our friends would all make fun of us_  
_And we'll just laugh along because we know_  
_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_  
_That by the time that we get through_  
_The world will never ever be the same_  
_And you're to blame_

"Have you ever tried out for the warblers before?" Blaine asked stopping the song completely. "'cause do you have any idea how good you are?"

Aaron tilted his head slightly in thought. In reality he never even heard his voice singing, it was something that had never came up at home or at school as his parents didn't really support the arts. He had heard Princess Tubba say he had a nice voice but as much as he trusted his cats with his life he knew that there idea of singing was questionable as they though Justin Beiber was brilliant which he had to disagree with, much to Nick's distress when he had found out.

In response to Blaine's question, He simply shrugged. Blaine nodded and went back tuning his guitar. "Well you should totally try out. I know that auditions were at the start of the year though I don't really know the dates, Wevid and Thad has yet to decide yet but when they do I'll tell you straight away and you can be the first to know okay?" Blaine looked up for a moment smiling still wearing that puppy grin he had on earlier. Aaron smiled liking that idea.

Then the silence came. It always came back when Aaron was happy though he didn't know why. It had went for a moment when for a show while after he had his first ever brain wave but since then it had kept popping up in random situations with his friends or family. It always sounded like he was the one to fill it and that the silence lasted even though another person had filled it. It always deafened him and made him scared to fill it or to answer.

The silence kept hanging in the air and he could feel Blaine's eyes making holes in this head. Looking away from everything else he could hear the bed creak as Blaine walked over and crouched down in front of him. Princess Tubba began to plod over to him however Lady Tubbington stopped her daughter and instead picked her up. He watched the cats leaving the room, knowing that even the cats knew what the silence was about. It was a shame he didn't.

"Hey," Blaine said, turning Aaron's face towards him, "Remember what you said in the bathroom, about how if I needed you I was there? Well I'm here-" Blaine stopped speaking leading Aaron to look at him. Blaine face was that of shock making Aaron confused. It wasn't till Aaron felt something wet on his hand he realised he was crying. Shacking, Aaron leaned back against the wall hugging his body; trying to keep him self together all the weirdness which feels like its going to take over. He stayed there for a good amount of time trying to figure out why the silence was so piecing now until he felt Blaine place two arms around him in a deep hug.

"Let it out." he said, "Just let it all out. Trust me it helps." he added with a little chuckle on the end.

And that's what he did. Hugging, screaming, crying, and at sometimes ever lightly punching Blaine suddenly came out off Aaron all at once and onto Blaine who took everything in its stride. From the tears of confusion that surround him all his life from prince's and his mummy's grandpa and grandma deaths to the anger of the bullies pick on him for not being as smart.

He let it all out and for once, he didn't have to listen.

* * *

_(6 months ago)_

Aaron stood outside the warbler hall. He had just finished his audition for the warblers and he had decide to go back to his theory of Dalton being Hogwarts as there is no way he should be this nervous without someone surly curing him right? The only thing that ka-pot him going was that the other boy next to him, Kurt, was just as nervous as he was. As the two sat outside of the room waiting Aaron couldn't help but think back over the last few months. Before Dalton, he had been a confused lost boy who didn't know what it was that made people dislike him. Lady Tubbington had been in debt and Aaron was pretty sure no one would ever truly understand him. Since two years ago though, he now had a large group of friends, who might not be normal but they were still there for him. No one had picked on him since being there and once he told Blaine about the bullies, and later the rest of the group the silence had finally gone and was instead replace by a big hug by Trent which was just about as magical as Lady Tubbington's and Princess Tubba hugs.

Since the silence has stopped he's found things easier to do and decisions can be made much quicker to make. Instead of worrying what people might say about his awnser, he learned to take their answers in stride and just listen and try to learn from experience if they didn't like it. He still wasn't smart or the brightest tool in the shed but that's okay. He could cope with that too it may just be something he can deal with. But so long as he's at Hogwarts he can cope with things, which lead him to smile.

"Hey," he said whilst still smiling, not looking at Kurt. He could head Kurt turning towards him. "Do you know why people come here to Hogwarts?" finally he turning his head to Kurt who looked at him giving the same confused face as everyone did when they first met him. Giving the new boy the signature stare as David had dubbed it; he looked at him to see how he would react.

Kurt continued to stare back for a minute before asking why people come to "Hogwarts". Aaron smiled and replied "Because its home and it will always be there when you need it." Silence filled the air for a moment but it wasn't as bad as it was before. It was a normal silence and it could last as long as it wanted when it was like that. Kurt smiled and nodded and leaned back into his chair.

For a moment the two just laughed and all nerves were gone.

"If this Hogwarts that what does that make me?" Kurt said still smiling.

"Ginny."

* * *

So there you have it! my first ever hurt/comfort fic :D

For those who may be a little confused over Aaron's events in terms pre-Dalton, I shall take a minute to explain:

When Aaron was young he was never the brightest of students, so when a kid told him to eat cat poo he did. His dad got stressed as he didn't want his son to consider stupid and after a fight with his wife who didn't see the problem at the time left for a bit to take a break (not divorce BREAK). During this time Aaron start to get picked on at school and one day his mum got into a very bad car accident that put her in a coma and she very nearly died from. Because of this, Aaron's dad come straight home as he though he lost his wife and son. Around that time, though Aaron wasn't aware, both his grandparents on his mum side died and as a result his mum became very stressed and strict as her way of coping with her loss and decided to focus on work rather than family when they left the hospital (hence why Aaron thinks hospitals change people). A few years later a couple of boys told Aaron to jump off a 2 story (I really don't know how high but lets just say high enough to break an arm, rib and leg) as a way to test too see "if he could fly". Aaron had doubts but did it anyway as he didn't want to let people down as when he was young he was told that by not doing what people was told was letting people down and did what they said hence him in hospital. When he was there doctor bug face pulls his dad out to talk to him about Aaron's inelegance and recommends pulling him out of public school and into private education, hence Dalton. During these events along the way, Prince Tubby his 2nd cat got hit by a car and dies but near the end Princess Tubba is a new kitten that was born just after Blaine and him start talking again. Also, in terms of Aarons breakdown, please do note he has NEVER Talked to any about any deaths or the bullying meaning that no one was aware really that it was happening as he was always smiling. So he kind of burst when Blaine said he's there for him.

Add in a bit of Blaine angst after being bullied for so long kind of messing up his head and only really trusting wevid, a confusion over "bone in his trousers", and a dad who wishes to be there for his son for support but can only describe Dalton as a "real life Hogwarts" (hence principle Dumbledore and all the harry potter references) and you have my fan fic in 360 words give or take :D

At any rate I hope you like it :D please review! And feel free to ask any other questions!


End file.
